


Flarrow Karaoke Wedding

by StephieJohnson13



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Karaoke, Puppies in love, drunk people, established relationships - Freeform, prompt, weddings are fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Barry and Caitlin attend Iris’ wedding to Eddie and Barry helps Caitlin catch the bouquet. Oh and lots of karaoke!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flarrow Karaoke Wedding

Everything is perfect. They had fights and arguments like every couple, but they got through them for the better. Most of the time it was Caitlin yelling at Barry about being reckless. Actually, all the time it was Caitlin yelling at Barry’s recklessness. 

They have been together for a year and a half when Iris and Eddie get married. At the reception, Barry got to thinking. He couldn’t imagine his life without Caitlin, so why not take the next step. With a wicked grin, Barry prepares his plan. As Iris throws the bouquet, Barry flashes around to make it fall in Caitlin’s hands. Over the years, Barry has learned how to run without causing everything to fly everywhere at Caitlin’s insistence. The only one who noticed anything is off was Oliver who settles him with an amused gaze. 

Shrugging his shoulders, Barry makes his way over to his girl. Her eyes are wide as she notices the array of flowers in her hand. 

“Looks like we’re next,” Barry whispers in her ear as he tugs her over to the karaoke stage. 

Caitlin settles him with a glare as he brings her up to the stage. “I am not singing, Barry Allen. I am tone deaf, and I don’t want to ruin this beautiful reception.”

“Come on Caitlin. It will be fun. We’ll even sing Summer Lovin’.”

Caitlin grumbles as takes the microphone half-heartedly.

Everyone ends up on the stage. Oliver and Felicity, who both surprisingly have really good voices, sang lots of sappy romantic songs. Iris and Barry sang Shower after Caitlin and Cisco sang The Big Bang like the adorable geeks they are. The later into the night it went on, the drunker everyone became and the funnier it gets. The last song, Eddie was more than a little drunk and had his arm slung around Felicity as he sings dramatically. Oliver threatened to put an arrow through his arm if he ever touched the mother of his child again. Yeah, everything was perfect. 


End file.
